


Modify

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, mfkinkbingo, slut bucky, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And god, he never thought it would be that hot to see. To see that he practically modified Bucky, knowing how much they had conditioned already. He was the luckiest guy on earth.





	Modify

"Your sure about that, darling? It will be a stretch at first, even for you.", Clint asked, just to make sure even though Bucky was busy with fucking himself on the three fingers Clint already had in his ass while keeping himself open, moaning loudly.

"Yes, Daddy, please more, please stretch me.", Bucky begged without shame, not caring what he looked like. They had finally trained that out of him.

"Of course, darling. Just remember, you asked to be empty afterward. Not an order. You want to show off your gaping pussy to random strangers. You begged me to leave your plug at home." Clint said, doing his best to sound unimpressed while he carefully added his pinky finger, pushing it in next to the others, watching Buckys rim stretching even further. They both knew he could take more, but usually, they tried to stretch Bucky out with toys and several other objects, not with a simple fisting. And still, Bucky seemed to enjoy that even more than the constant stretch from his 4 inch plug.

Bucky just keened and pushed back again, ignoring the attention they had. They were in the playrooms from the club they visited on a regular basis so most people knew them. Didn't mean they weren't fascinated with the way Bucky lost himself in their game, seamlessly adding his kinky relationship with Clint to his daily life.

"More, Daddy, please, oh god, can I please hump your leg, Daddy? I'll be good I'll lick my mess clean when Daddy finishes, just…", Bucky started and almost screamed when Clint changed the angle of his leg so that Bucky could rut against him, not even waiting for permission, pressing himself even further back on the four fingers Clint has inside his husband.

“Of course you can hump my leg like the desperate slut you are. No coming, though.”, Clint said before taking his fingers out of Bucky, relishing in the cry, just watching the hole gaping open. It was one thing to _know_ that the muscles couldn’t really close up anymore, but seeing it was something else. And god, he never thought it would be that hot to see. To see that he practically modified Bucky, knowing how much they had conditioned already. He was the luckiest guy on earth.

“... put them back in, I’ll be good, Daddy, I’ll do whatever you want, just put something in me, Daddy, anything.”

Bucky’s sobbing got him back to reality. Clint grabbed a bit more lube, smearing it over his hand and wrist and placed a hard smack across the hole.

“Yeah, yeah, patience, slut. You’ll get my fist.”, Clint murmured and bend down, pressing a short kiss on Bucky’s head before pushed his hand in, thumb tucked in, listening to Bucky’s moaning and begging, watching the rim stretching itself almost impossible wide before Bucky’s ass just sucked his fist in.

“See? Won’t leave you empty for long tonight.”, Clint whispered and Bucky groaned, carefully pushing back against his hand, pushing part of his fist into himself.

“You should see yourself, slut. All hard and leaking, my fist inside you, begging, and your lips… god, they are so red and plumb right now, beautiful. And knowing you won’t get an orgasm until I allow it? Until I give you enough friction? God, that’s so hot.”, Clint whispered, ignoring the people watching them. Only Bucky was relevant. Only Bucky existed right now.

“Don’t wanna.”, Bucky slurred and Clint stilled.

“Colour?”

“Green, Daddy. Don’t wanna be able to get enough friction.”, Bucky explained, still fucking himself slowly, raising his ass, trying to suck more of Clint’s arm into his body.

“Didn’t say that I would let you come, darling if you don’t want to.”, Clint said because as much as he loved the idea of Bucky being desperate, it only would work if Bucky wanted that, too. Everything they did only worked because Bucky wanted it.

“No, no. Never again, Daddy. Never want to be able to get enough friction again, Daddy.”, Bucky begged and then added almost inaudible.

“Don’t want to have an orgasm again. Want to be locked away by you, forever. Forever your desperate slut.”

Clint swallowed but knew if he pulled out right now, Bucky would drop and he would never again talk about it. So Clint just pretended that he couldn’t keep a fantasy of Bucky and a real wish apart and just ground his knuckles into Bucky’s prostate.

“Is that so? Well, you would need to have piercings for it, darling.”

“Yes, please, whatever it takes.”, Bucky sighed and Clint noticed that Bucky slowly got to the point where he couldn’t take anymore.

“Maybe I’ll do it. Lock your little cock up, because what use is it for a slut? I mean, it’s not like you’re going to use. Who knows, maybe there’s something that allows you to get hard and just not to get friction. Then we could finally whore you completely out, let someone get off on your cock, using you as a living sex toy. Would you like that, slut?”

Bucky moaned, nodded, now trying to get away from the fist. Clint leaned forward, pressing his knuckles one last time against Bucky’s prostrate before easing his hand out, slowly.

“Well, you’re my slut, so why not? I mean, I could just brand you and you would beg for more, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky jerked and if Clint wouldn’t know him better, he would think Bucky would have had an actual orgasm. But Clint knew that it was just a dry one, the only kind Bucky could get without the right friction, knew that it left Bucky even more desperate and dissatisfied than before. Then he got his hand free and looked at the open hole in front of him.

“I think you‘re right, we should modify you a bit more, slut. Keep that in mind for later talk.”, Clint said.

Bucky nodded lightly, eyes heavy and not seeing anything.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterhawk Bingo - N1; Fisting  
Written for Multifandom Kink Bingo - B1; Gaping
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
